everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Truman von Mo
Truman von Mo is the son of Princess Truella from The Magical Monarch of Mo by L. Frank Baum. He is the younger cousin of Zinnia von Mo and the older cousin of Joelle von Mo, Thaddeus von Mo, Patricia von Mo, and Festus von Mo. Info Name: Truman von Mo Age: 16 Parent's Story: The Magical Monarch of Mo Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Jubal Quavo Secret Heart's Desire: To become a great ornithologist. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at commanding birds. Storybook Romance Status: I want a girl who's a good kisser! "Oh Curses!" Moment: I was born with only nine toes. I have a fake toe that I wear quite often. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I love being around birds! Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. My prosthetic toe keeps falling off in this class. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Truman is above average height, with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears an orange shirt over a light orange shirt and orange shorts. Around his neck is an orange bow tie. Personality Truman is a friendly, affectionate young man. He loves being kissed and tends to blush a lot around girls. He is also fond of birds and is quite close with them. He is normally very even-tempered and tends to be the voice of reason among his cousins. Biography I am Truman von Mo, the son of Princess Truella. My mother is the older of the King of Mo's daughters. She once had her big toe stolen by a wicked wizard, and decided to give chase. She consulted the sorceress Maetta, who provided her with a winged dagger and a magic umbrella. Truella mounted her favorite stork and went off. On her quest, she found all sorts of useful items - a lump of putty, an iron ball, a mirror, a package of chewing gum and a magic veil. She overcame various obstacles and then confronted the wizard. She got her toe back and went back home. Just as there are six children of the King of Mo, there are also six grandchildren. I am the second-oldest grandchild (after Zinnia) and the oldest grandson. We live in comfort in the royal palace, though right now me and my cousins are all attending Ever After High. I think I have a lot in common with my mother. Both of us are fond of birds. I even have my own stork named Gwyneth, who is the chick of my mom's stork. She's big and smart, and she can even talk. Me and Gwyneth go flying through the skies and travel all around Nonestica, the continent that Mo is located on. Unfortunately, I was born with only nine toes. It was a strange birth defect that my parents never got any explanation for. However, I did get a prosthetic toe when I was three. It helps me balance since without it, I have trouble balancing. I get a new prosthetic toe every time I outgrow my old one. I take physical therapy classes to help me with balance. I'm also good at playing chess. I'm part of the chess club, and I also love bringing cheese for us to eat while we play. After all, cheese is my favorite food. I love all the varieties of cheese - my personal favorite being Oaxaca cheese. As for the destiny conflict...I'm a Neutral. While I like my destiny, I think that it's better not to take a side. That way all of us will be happy! Trivia *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Todd Haberkorn. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Land of Oz Category:Work in progress